Viviendo en sueños junto al perdón
by Sakuya Hatake
Summary: [Sasunaru] Cap. 5 El Genjutsu. Lo que pasó, una lamentable situacion que marcara la vida del rubio, todo por culpa del Azabache...
1. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Mi primer fic subido a esta parte de Fanfiction, la primera vez que publicare un fic largo, este capitulo habla de lo que hace, piensa y siente nuestro querido Naruto. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea siempre se agradece.

_**Viviendo en sueños junto al perdón**_

_**Capitulo Nº 1: Recuerdos**_

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando las estrellas, mientras recordaba cosas que habían pasado hace ya bastante tiempo, el día que volvió a Konoha y se dio cuenta de lo que sentía...

**Flash back**

Es raro estar aquí, después de 2 años de entrenamiento fuera de Konoha, con el ero-sanin. La cuidad no ha cambiado demasiado, lo único visible que ha cambiado es la visible cara de oba-chan al lado de los otros 4 Hokages, esa vieja que tiene cuerpo de 20 no se nota que sé auto arregla, aunque su carácter ya no tiene arreglo, es una vieja bruja.

Oba-chan me ha tenido como 12 horas, haciéndome un chequeo medico completo para haber mi estado, como detesto los hospitales, es una vieja pervertida, por suerte no tome un resfriado si me tubo en puros bóxer, conectado a no se que cables y a no que se maquinas en una habitación que tenia una iluminación verde que me estaba hartando, detesto parecer ratón de laboratorio, detesto cuando se pone a tratarme así, finalmente me dijo que estaba en perfecto estado físico, mi salud estaba bien y que era raro que tuviera tan marcada la musculatura ya que no comía mas que chatarra mi dio una lista de mi "dieta balanceada" yo la llamaría el suicidio de hambre, como quiere que coma como un conejo a puras verduras verdes y carne de pavo, a la mierda su dieta yo quiero Ramen!!!

He recorrido la cuidad, la gente me sigue mirando raro, pero estoy tan acostumbrado que ya ni los tomo en cuenta, busque a Kakashi por algunos lugares hasta que lo encontré y hablamos un poco de cómo había pasado esos dos años me contó tantas cosas y antes de irse me dijo –**A por cierto se me olvidaba Iruka y yo… bueno somos pareja**- eso no me lo esperaba fue tan repentino, pero gracias a esa aclaración entendí los sonrojos de Iruka a Kakashi, cuando el recién se graduó de la academia era un novato, porque nunca veo lo obvio, es cierto cuando la gente dice que soy algo inocente en ese aspecto y es verdad nunca he sentido algo especial por alguien… bueno tal vez si pero prefiero no acordarme, a demás ahora estoy haciendo un recuento de lo que ha pasado con mi regreso después pensare en "_ese"_ personaje.

Me encontré con Ino que seguía igual que siempre le había crecido el pelo, Shikamaru estaba más perezoso, Chouji no había cambiado mucho seguía comiendo igual, Hinata se había dejado crecer el pelo, lo usaba suelto y aun se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de él, Shino ahora tenia un aspecto más aterrador me dio escalofrío, Kiba seguía igual de baka, Akamaru estaba gigante lo recordaba como se ponía sobre la cabeza de Kiba y ahora Kiba montaba sobre Akamaru.

Mientras me dirigía a ir al restaurante de Ichiraku, para comer un poco de ramen antes de irse a su casa a "arreglarla" para poder dormir tranquilo después de ese largo entrenamiento, se encontró con Sakura seguía casi igual de linda, se veía más fuerte, se veía que había madurado, aunque en el fondo ambos seguíamos siendo unos críos mal educados que nos gusta molestar.

Después de ese encuentro seguí hacia donde me dirigía y adivinen con quien me encuentro, con Iruka-sensei, me invito a comer ramen y yo obvio que acepte nunca tan baka, me contó sobre su actual relación con Kakashi, yo aun no asumía su relación me demoraría unos días para sentirme cómodo. Después de comer ramen y haberme actualizado de todos los rumores de Konoha, me dirigí a mi pequeño apartamento.

Una vez dentro comencé a sacar polvo y a limpiar todo, nunca me han gustado los días de limpieza, pero está demasiado asqueroso, después de dos años hasta podría hacer estado más sucio, cuando acabé estaba todo reluciente, intentare mantener el orden, ha sido un día largo y agotador, entro a mi habitación buscando algo de ropa que me quede buena para cambiarme, pero ya casi nada me queda como antes, donde he crecido en este tiempo, mañana tendré que ir de compras no hay nada en este departamento que sirva, aunque sea un departamento pequeño y acogedor, busco una toalla del cajón, me dirijo directo al baño para tomar una agradable ducha, con agua tibia que ojala durara una eternidad para relajarme del todo.

Cuándo termino de ducharme, salgo del baño con la toalla en la cintura y aun con el pelo mojado, me miro en el espejo grande que esta detrás de la puerta del baño, miro cada rincón de mi cuerpo, si he cambiado y bastante ya no soy tan pequeño, y el entrenamiento ha hecho crecer mi musculatura oba-chan tenia razón cuando me dijo que ahora era casi un hombre, pero lo habrá dicho ¿por qué aun no me he enamorado? Vieja pervertida, ahora nadie se podrá resistir a mis encantos masculinos, me doy media vuelta y dejo de mirarme en el espejo, me estaba dando frió, si no me visto me voy a resfriar, busco unos bóxer y una polera, para usarlos como pijama mientras no tenga nada útil que ponerme, una vez vestido me seco bien el pelo y me tiro encima de mi cama, abro la persiana de mi ventana, lamentablemente ya era de noche el día se me había pasado tan rápido, había sido un día productivo.

Miro desde mi cama por la ventana al cielo que estaba cubierto de estrellas, la luna respaldecia e iluminaba muy fuerte, siempre he pensado que la luna me quiere decir algo, aunque sea yo quien le pregunte por mí, debería dejar de pensar así, yo soy el único que puede ayudarme a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Aun se mantienen frescos los momentos que pase junto a _él_, aunque no me gusta que estén siempre presentes, ni tampoco acordarme de ese día en el río, donde casi me arrebato la vida, cada vez que pienso en lo que sucedió, recuerdo sus ojos llenos de odio, sus golpes desesperados sobre mi cuerpo, lo que me dijo sobre que yo era su mejor amigo, como le causo tanto daño a mi cuerpo, a veces pienso que debió haberme matado, pero lo que más tengo presente es cuando sentí su respiración entrecortada sobre mis labios estaba tan cerca de mí de mi cara y de mis labios antes de marchase, ¿acaso tenia intenciones de besarme? Siempre que pienso en ese instante, acaricio mis labios en forma inconsciente, siempre que pienso en _él_ mi pecho se aprieta, mi garganta se siente extraña y mis ojos se vuelven tristes. Debería ya saber, que es esta sensación que se provoca en mi cuerpo, un sentimiento al cual no le he puesto nombre, yo no quiero equivocarme o ilusionarme por ver algo que pudriera ser importante o simplemente no existir, aunque sin dudarlo me encantaría poder abrazarte y saber que sigues vivo. Espero que estés bien, nunca me perdonaría que te haya pasado algo por no poder haberte traído a Konoha. Pero ahora te demostrare que soy mas fuerte y que tu venganza no lo es todo, sé que soy el único que te puede traerte de vuelta, el único que puede hacerte cambiar de parecer, y sin darme cuenta una lagrima caía de cada uno mis ojos y rozaba mis mejillas, así comenzaron mis sollozos de esa noche.

**Fin del flash back**

Y al igual que esa noche, Naruto comenzó a llorar con su cuerpo encogido en su cama y las manos tapando su rostro, ese recuerdo lo hacia sufrir, el sabia que eso que lo acongojaba era amor.

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado, prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto, no me falta mucho por terminarlo.


	2. La Nueva Misión de Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Disculpen por la demora pero se murió la pantalla de mi PC y tuve que esperar a que compraran otra ToT. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea siempre se agradece.

_**Viviendo en sueños junto al perdón**_

_**Capitulo Nº 2: La Nueva Misión de Naruto**_

Después de la conformación del equipo Kakashi, compuesto por Sakura, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi, se les dio la mayoría de las misiones que involucraran la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha y su regreso a Konoha. Sabían ya, que Orochimaru estaba muerto, y lo mato Sasuke, esta información venía desde tierras lejanas, de personas que fueron liberadas de los calabozos de las instalaciones de los laboratorios secretos de Orochimaru, pero estos también comentaron que Sasuke iba acompañado de 3 sujetos más.

Tsunade cuando se entero de esto, no tuvo otra opción que darles la misión al equipo Kakashi, puesto que Naruto era demasiado impulsivo y era mejor que fuera o causaría problemas escapándose de la cuidad, así que la misión que les asigno fue: "Encontrad la ubicación de Sasuke y averiguar lo que más se pudiese de sus actuales acompañantes, reuniendo información de sus aspectos habilidades y si se podía de sus nombres, para tener una idea más clara, si es que tenían algún tipo de historial ninja". Pero también les dio una advertencia, que fue más que nada para Naruto, "Si en esta misión ocurre algún inconveniente, se rehusarán a seguir con la búsqueda de Sasuke, se lo dejarán al equipo de seguimiento, y cumplirán otras misiones sin oponerse". Así partió el equipo Kakashi dirigiéndose a las antiguas ruinas donde los Uchiha mantenían ocultos sus mayores secretos, según el equipo de seguimiento se encontraban ahí, hace ya un par de días.

Iban en su tercer día de camino, no les faltaba mucho para llegar, según las estimaciones de Kakashi, llegarían al cuarto día por la tarde, iban a un ritmo moderado que no los agotara y debían que ser muy cautelosos. Naruto por su parte no había dicho nada desde que salieron de Konoha, de noche había hecho guardia ya que estaba con insomnio, Sakura iba muy pendiente del comportamiento de Naruto, y hacia algo de vida social con Sai, quien no dejaba su sonrisa falsa de lado, Kakashi intentaba molestar a esta nueva parejita y se mantenía atento a cualquier tipo acción por parte de Naruto.

-**Kakashi...**- Naruto paró de seco en una rama de un árbol alto.

-**Lo sé Naruto, Sakura, Sai...**- Miró atrás mientras quitaba se posicionaba al lado de Naruto.

-**Según yo, parece que son cuatro**- Sai se posó en una rama bastante gruesa de un árbol.

-**Se acercan rápido**- Sakura miró a Naruto y a Kakashi algo preocupada.

No sacaban nada con ocultarse, así que se alistaron para una confrontación. Y las cuatro personas no tardaron en aparecer y ponerse frente a ellos.

-**Ustedes otra vez...**- Miró con algo de desprecio a su antiguo equipo, sobre todo a Sai.

-**¿Acaso los conoces?**- Suigetsu, miraba divertido a Sasuke, hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-**No deberíamos perder tiempo con estos niños**- Karin hablaba muy altanera.

-**No los subestimes Karin, no son lo que parece**-la miró con frialdad, luego activo su sharingan, y miró al Equipo de Kakashi** -se pueden apartar tenemos cosas que hacer y no esta en mis planes matarlos...**-.

-**Entonces Sasuke, este es tu antiguo equipo, que divertido, supongo la chica debe ser Sakura, el rubio tu querido Naruto**- Suigetsu se relamió los labios- **el de la mascara debe ser el ninja copia, Kakashi, pero ese chico no se quien es, aunque se parece bastante a ti**- Sonrió algo divertido y burlesco.

-**No deberías hablarle así a Sasuke, Suigetsu**- Karin se arreglaba el pelo y ajustaba sus lentes.

-**Parecen unos niños...**- Juugo intentaba mantenerse calmado para no golpear a sus dos compañeros.

-**El chico que se parece a mí, Suigetsu, es Sai mi reemplazo**- Sasuke se notaba muy calmado –**pero ahora ustedes están conmigo, nosotros formamos un Equipo**- miró a cada uno de los miembros del Equipo Kakashi, y centro la mirada en Naruto, quien parecía mirar al piso, su cabello rubio cubría sus ojos -**para que se enteren, somos el Equipo Hebi, el risueño es Suigetsu, la chica es Karin y el es Juugo**-.

-**El Equipo Hebi, que original...**- Sai se burlaba un poco son su sonrisa cínica marcada.

-**Como sabrás Sasuke, no podemos dejarte ir así como así**- Kakashi decía lo casi obvio.

Naruto, quien mantenía la cara baja, desapareció y golpeo a Sasuke en la cara –**Baka**-.

Gracias al impulsivo de Naruto cada uno comenzó a luchar, con alguien del otro equipo, quedando de la siguiente manera, Juugo y Sai, Karin y Sakura, Suigetsu y Kakashi.

Juugo, tenía una fuerza bruta increíble, Sai había lo que podía para detenerlo con sus técnicas de invocación, y con los demonios de tinta, pero Juugo nos detenía fácilmente, así que Sai tuvo que idear la estrategia contra el tiempo, pensando en inmovilizarlo de cualquier manera lo más rápido posible.

Karin tenia un poco mas de experiencia que Sakura, a demás era muy habladora, y le daba justo a lugares dolorosos del corazón de Sakura, aun así no pudo alcanzarla ninguna vez, por el contrario Sakura en uno de los descuidos de Karin casi la atrapa.

Suigetsu usaba sin dificultad la espada de Zabuza, y tenía gran habilidad para convertir su cuerpo en agua, y usar algunos sellos con precisión, Kakashi tenia algunas dificultades, pero uso su sharingan para poder copiar técnicas, y poder esquivar la espada con rapidez, aunque no era muy fácil ya que se movía constantemente.

Naruto y Sasuke habían intercambiado un par de golpes, pero finalmente Naruto quedo atrapado en el Genjutsu de Sasuke.

Finalmente cuando Naruto cayó inconsciente al piso, y Sasuke se tambaleaba, debido a que los huesos de su pierna de apoyo se habían rotos, la incesante pelea se dio por terminada y el Equipo Hebi desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro de su presencia.

-**¡Narutooo!**- Sakura corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, para ver su estado –**Kakashi-sensei, debemos llevarlo de inmediato a la aldea, no puedo hacer nada por él, tiene algunos órganos internos rasguñados, pero lo que me preocupa es su salud mental, estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del Genjutsu**- Sakura curo rápidamente las lesiones de Kakashi y Sai.

-**Sakura, podrías acomodar a Naruto en mi espalda, para poder cargarlo**- Sakura puso rápidamente el cuerpo de Naruto en la espalda de Sai.

-**Kakashi-sensei seguro que te encuentras bien**- Sakura puso el brazo de Kakashi en sus hombros para ayudarlo a volver más rápido.

-**No te preocupes por mí, solo necesito descansar, preocupémonos por llegar lo más rápido que podamos**- Kakashi tenía mucha razón.

-----

Se demoraron 2 días en regresar a Konoha, Tsunade puso en observación a Naruto, Shizune se encargo de Kakashi y Sakura termino de curar a Sai y a ella misma. Se le entrego un Informe sobre la misión a la Hokage, pero no tenía detalles sobre lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Naruto, seguramente, ni Naruto seria capaz de contárselo, sobre todo si después de eso, quedó en ese estado, seguramente su orgullo también estaba dañado.

Ahora Tsunade, puso esta información en manos de todo el departamento de los AMBU, era información secreta, al Equipo Kakashi se le retiró, de cualquier misión que tuviera que ver con Sasuke o Akatsuki, así estarían bien protegidos.

Naruto mientras tanto estaba evolucionando correctamente pero no quería despertar, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tsunade, fueron a visitar al rubio reiteradas veces, le hablaban constantemente y pedían que fuera fuerte, que luchara por vivir, ya que aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muchos sueños que cumplir; Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Yamato y Kakashi lo iban a visitar de noche. Los demás estaban en misiones y al enterarse enviaron algunas cartas a Naruto.

A finales del tercer día, que se encontraba en el Hospital, Naruto abrió los ojos, volviendo en si, preguntado muchas cosas, no podía creer que paso 5 días en coma, lo tuvieron que calmar con sedantes, para que no se escapara, así que se le dio de alta 3 días después.

-----

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de que Naruto había vuelto a Konoha, había pasado 10 semana desde el ultimo encuentro con Sasuke y hace 2 días que había salido del hospital.

-**Naruto**- Sakura golpeaba la puerta del departamento de Naruto como a las 2 de la tarde.

-**¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?**- Decía mientras abría la puerta del departamento, extrañamente Naruto ya estaba bañado, comido y arreglado.

-**Wow, tienes alguna cita galán**- Sakura encontró muy atractivo a Naruto, tenía el cabello más largo y estaba mojado, se veía tierno.

-**No, solo quise...**- No tenía porque darle explicaciones a Sakura -**¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?**-.

-**Cierto, Tsunade-sama quiere verte en su despacho enseguida**-.

-**¿Qué querrá Oba-chan esta vez?**- sin más demora tomó las llaves del departamento, beso a Sakura en la mejilla –**Gracias Sakura**- se fue rápidamente en la dirección de la oficina de la Hokage.

-**De que... Naruto**- Dijo bajito, mientras se sonrojaba y ponía su mano en la mejilla, donde Naruto la había besado.

Naruto iba saltando de tejado en tejado –**Espero que sea una misión, me estoy oxidando sin hacer nada**-. Cuando llego al Edificio de la Hokage, subió corriendo hasta llegar a su oficina y entró rápidamente –**Dime Oba-chan para que me mandaste a llamar**-.

-**Primero Naruto para la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de entrar, Segundo la próxima vez que me digas OBA-CHAN te voy a GOLPEAR, y tercero, te mande a llamar por que tienes una misión**-.

-**¡Dime de que se trata!**- Naruto muy feliz se sentó en una silla que encontró entremedio de los papales.

-**Bueno**- Dijo la Hokage bastante seria –**Te iras a Suna, acompañada por Temari, para ayudar a Gaara el Kazekage, por un mes, te vas en tres días**- Tsunade preparo sus oídos para lo que venia a continuación.

-**¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!**- Casi toda la aldea escucho el Grito de Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, tuve que escribirlo de nuevo porque, se me había borrado el archivo del computador, disculpen la demora, prometo ser más rápida actualizando el Fic, y mil gracias a las 3 chicas que me dejaron reviews.


	3. Despedida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Este capítulo, es el resumen de los 3 días antes de ir a Suna y la despedida. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea siempre se agradece.

_**Viviendo en sueños junto al perdón**_

_**Capitulo Nº 3: Despedida**_

Después que le designaron, la misión en Suna, fue a comer ramen, y después directo a su casa a darse una ducha. Una vez bañado, se coloco su pijama nuevo y su gorrito, se metió en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Naruto se encantaba, por así decirlo, entre la espada y la pared, ya que Sasuke lo había empujado hasta que Naruto quedara de espaldas a una pared negra azabache, luego coloco su mano izquierda en el cuello de Naruto, lo suspendió, y con la mano derecha saco su espada Kusunagi, poso el filo de la hoja en el labio inferior de Naruto haciéndole un corte, comenzó a salirle sangre, Sasuke retiró la espada, lamiendo la sangre que quedaba en el filo de la espada, guardo la espada, levantó más a Naruto para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

-_Quiero golpearlo, pero el cuerpo no me responde, deseo gritarle e insultarle, pero mi voz no surge, su olor penetra mis narices parece sutil, pero realmente me esta matando, es como si fuera un olor con cuerpo no puedo ignorarlo, siento la suavidad de tus manos en mi cuello, pero que es lo que pienso es Sasuke_- abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos oscuros que le miraban como si fuera un nuevo juguete –_ya no siento las piernas, quisiera... _-.

Naruto despertó medio ahogado, se levantó al baño, había sido un sueño, un mal sueño, o algún recuerdo... Se miró al espejo, estaba pálido y sudado, pero sudaba frió, se le revolvió el estomado, y comenzó a vomitar.

----- Esa mañana en el supermercado.

-**Shikamaru**- llamó la pelirosa –**¿qué más falta?**-.

-**Veamos, teníamos que comprar, queso, jamón, tomate, orégano, mayonesa, keptchup, bebidas, jugo, servilletas, helado, galletas, chocolate y... eso**- miró el carrito donde estaban las cosas, estaban en el supermercado –**según veo, no falta nada**-.

-**Tienes razón**- se dirigió a la caja para pagar.

-**Tsk... mujeres**- susurró.

-**Al final... ¿quiénes vienen a la fiesta de despedida de Temari y Naruto?**- preguntó mientras salían caminando del supermercado.

-**Mañana llegan los que están en las misiones, así que parece que todos estaremos presentes**- sacó un cigarro mientras iban caminando a la casa de Sakura para dejar las cosas.

-**Hablaste con Neji para que hablara con Hinata sobre si la fiesta podía ser en su casa**-.

-**No, Neji llega mañana, pensé que lo sabias**- miró a la chica que se acercaba a ellos -**¿Qué tal Ino?**-.

-**Shikamaru, Sakura... ¿Cómo va todo para la fiesta de mañana en la noche?**- la rubia estaba más arreglada que de costumbre y andaba muy sonriente, cosa bastante extraña en ella.

-**Pues, bien venimos de comprar las cosas con Shikamaru**- dijo mostrando las bolsas que cargaba.

-**Aunque, todavía no tenemos tugar donde hacer la fiesta**- comentó Shikamaru despreocupado como de costumbre.

-**Pues hablen con Hinata, ella quería que la fiesta fuera en su casa**- miró el reloj de pulsera para ver la hora no quería llegar tarde –**Bueno, mejor los dejo o llegare tarde**-.

-**Tienes razón, bueno que te vaya bien en tu cita Ino**- la rubia solo se sonrojo como respuesta, ahora Sakura e Ino se llevaban muy bien.

-**Cuídate Ino, hablamos luego**- así se despidió Shikamaru, Ino se despidió de ellos a lo lejos y salió corriendo.

-**Bueno, apurémonos aun no he ido a la casa de Naruto para invitarlo a la fiesta**- dijo caminando más rápido.

-**Tienes razón, yo aun no hablo con Temari y nos quedamos de juntar hoy, y no quiero llegar tarde**-.

Dejaron las cosas en la casa de Sakura, y cada uno se fue por su camino.

----- Más tarde en el Departamento de Naruto.

-**Naruto**- Sakura se encontraba fuera del apartamento de Naruto, tocando la puerta suavemente para no romperla.

-**Ya voy... **- se escucho desde adentro, Naruto se levanto a abrir la puerta.

-**Seguramente sigue dormido**- dijo en un susurro, mientras le abrían la puerta –**¿Naruto que te paso?**-.

-**¿De que hablas? Pasa**- dijo abriéndole la puerta.

-**Lo digo, por como luces**- dijo algo preocupada –**Deja rebisarte**-.

-**Ahh, eso... estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, creo que me enferme del estomago, pero estoy comiendo sano mientras estoy así**- estaba pálido, ojeroso y se veía bastante cansado.

-**Pues entonces ve a acostarte, que para mañana tienes que estar mejorado**- dijo la chica acompañándolo a su pieza, era raro ver que Naruto al fin estaba siendo más ordenado.

-**¿Por qué dices eso Sakura-chan?**- preguntó el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-**Pues, porque tenemos que ir a una fiesta que organizó Hinata**- dijo sonriente.

-**No tengo ganas de ir**-.

-**¿Qué el rey de la fiesta no quiere ir? Seguro que estas bien**- le tomó la temperatura –**Por lo menos no tienes fiebre**-.

-**Ya, iré**- le sonrió, y comenzó a quedarse dormido –**Gracias por venir Sakura-chan... **-.

-**De que Naruto**- lo arropó, le dejó comida preparada para el otro día, y se fue a la casa de Hinata.

----- Esa misma tarde en el escondite del Equipo Hebi.

El escondite era bastante amplio, tenía un piso en la superficie, y como 3 pisos bajo tierra, los enumeraban del uno al cuatro, siendo el uno el de la superficie y el cuatro el que estaba mas abajo, en el 2do piso se encontraban las habitaciones.

-**Sal de mi habitación**- ordenó Sasuke, quien iba entrando a su habitación.

-**Pero Sasuke... **- dijo mimosa la chica, que estaba sentada en la cama de Sasuke, en una pose muy sensual, con la camisa blanca desabotonada, una minifalda negra, unas medias caladas y unas botas de cuero.

-**He dicho que fuera, Karin**- el chico, ya se estaba cansando.

-**Desde que tuvimos esa pelea con tu antiguo equipo**- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se abotonaba la camisa –**estas diferente, ¿qué paso entre tu y el rubio?**- la chica se puso delante de Sasuke, y se acerco mucho a él -**¿Acaso te gusta ese chico?**- se acerco más a él y se encontraron sus respiraciones –**desde que volvimos no me has tocado ni un pelo, realmente ese chico debe gustarte arto, que pena que ya no va a estar en Konoha**- sonrió levemente.

-**Eres una engreída**- le pegó una cachetada a la chica, quien cayo al piso.

-**No tienes derecho a golpearme**- miró a Sasuke con odio.

-**Tu te metiste, en la boca del lobo, ahora ¡LARGO!**- dijo empujándola la puerta de la habitación –**No quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí de nuevo**-.

-**Realmente te gusta ese chico, eh Sasuke-kun**- Karin no alcanzó a hacer nada, cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke la tenía agarrada del cuello y la había empujado a la pared del pasillo, abrió sus ojos y Sasuke tenía activado el sharingan.

-**Vuelves a hablar, de Naruto otra vez y te parto la cara con un chidori, ahora ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PUTA!**- Sasuke tiró a Karin bastante lejos, se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo.

-**Hasta que al fin, te han dado lo que mereces, Karin**-.

-**Suigetsu, cierra tu boca, si quieres seguir viviendo, no estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy**- la chica se levantaba del piso con un poco de dificultad.

-**Jajaja, di lo que quieras pero es verdad, Sasuke no se altera por nada, ¿qué hiciste esta vez para que te dejara así?**- dijo en tono burlón.

-**No te metas donde no te llaman**- Karin se fue directo a su habitación.

-**Sasuke**- llamó mientras tocaba la puerta.

-**Pasa, Suigetsu**- se escucho desde adentro.

-**¿Para que me llamabas?**-Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-**Mañana a primera hora me acompañaras a Konoha**- el moreno estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo –**y necesito que Juugo quede a cargo de todo**-.

-**¿Y qué le digo a Karin?**-.

-**Nada, no me interesa lo que opine**- estaba algo alterado por culpa de esa –**solo quiero que Juugo quede al tanto de todo**-.

-**Esta bien**- se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación de Sasuke para buscar a Juugo.

----- Al otro día en Konoha.

-**Neji, gracias por acompañarme a la casa de Sakura-chan**- Hinata estaba algo apenada.

-**No te preocupes Hinata, es un placer acompañarte, a demás la misión que tuve no fue tan agotadora, asi que no te preocupes por mí**- Neji muy sonriente le hablaba a la chica, mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente.

-**Hemos llegado**- Hinata señaló la casa y toco el timbre.

-**¿Sí?**- salió la madre de Sakura, a atender a las visitas, la madre de Sakura tenía el pelo rosado, era bastante alta, pero sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

-**Disculpe, se encuentra Haruno Sakura**- dijo el chico muy educadamente.

-**Si, esperen un momento**- contestó entrando a la casa.

-**Hinata, Neji, no los esperaba tan temprano por aquí, pasen**- la pelirosa, los hizo pasar.

-**¿Cómo va todo para esta noche?**- preguntó Hinata.

-**Bien, según sé todos los invitados van, Shikamaru se encargara de llevar a Temari y Sai recogerá a Sai ya que yo voy a ayudar en tu casa**- dijo pensativa.

-**¿Sai?**- preguntó Neji.

-**Si, Sai se ofreció voluntariamente, no tenía como negarme**- sonrió levemente.

-**Sakura, nosotros veníamos para ayudarte a llevar la comida a mi casa**- dijo amablemente Hinata.

-**Muchas gracias por venir chicos, me esperan un momento, y nos vamos a tu casa con las cosas**- se retiró cortésmente a arreglarse un poco.

----- Esa misma mañana en el escondite del equipo Hebi.

-**Ya esta todo listo para que partan Sasuke**- comentó Juugo.

-**Todo, menos Suigetsu**- estaba algo fastidiado quería irse rápido.

-**Lo siento, aquí estoy, se me estaba quedando mi espada**- sonrió tontamente.

-**Eres un caso perdido, algún día te quedaras sin cabeza**- se burló Juugo.

-**Pues bien, ya que esta todo en orden nosotros nos vamos, volveremos pronto**- Sasuke se quería ir.

-**Bueno adiós**- se despidió Suigetsu.

-**Adiós**- se despidió Juugo mientras entraba nuevamente a una habitación.

----- En la Fiesta de esa noche.

Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto y Temari en encontraron en la plaza de Konoha, vendaron a Naruto y a Temari para que no vieran a donde se dirigían aunque lo sabían pero a la vez no, caminaron un largo tramo hasta la casa de Hinata, Entraron a la casa, y se dirigieron a la sala multipropósito de la casa donde seria la fiesta.

-**Hemos llegado**- dijo Sai, mientras retiraba las vendas de los ojos a Temari y a Naruto.

-**¡Sorpresa!**- gritaron a la ves, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten y Lee, el único que no grito fue Shino.

-**Wow**- dijo Naruto mirando todo a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, habían decorado la sala con muchos papelitos de colores, la mitad de la sala estaba dedicada a él y la otra a Temari, pegaron muchas fotos en las paredes, y en fondo de la sala, estaban dos mesitas, en cada una se encontraba una tarjeta gigante, una pirámide de regalitos, y una foto.

-**Gracias chicos**- dijo algo emocionada Temari, quien se daba cuenta de que había hecho unos excelentes amigos en su estancia en Konoha, realmente todos tenían un gran corazón.

-**Agradézcanle a Shikamaru que se le ocurrió la idea de la fiesta, a Hinata por prestar la casa, y a Sakura por la decoración, y a Ino por cocinar la pizza**- decía Kiba muy contento y con cara de hambre igual a la de Chouji.

-**Fue un gusto**- decía Hinata algo apenada.

-**Uff, cocinar cantidades industriales fue un reto, pero me entretuve**- Ino salía de la cocina con comida y la dejaba en las mesitas de los alrededores.

-**Pues, que más da... ustedes son mis amigos ¿no?**- decía Shikamaru sacando un cigarro.

-**Si quieres fumar Shikamaru, tendrás que hacerlo en el jardín**- Neji, abrió el ventanal y tiró a Shikamaru para afuera, todos rieron por la escena.

-**Pues con la decoración Tenten me ayudo un poco ¿les gusto?**- Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

-**Claro que si Sakura-chan**- Naruto aun miraba detalladamente todos los rincones de la sala, no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-**Dejemos de hablar y disfrutemos**- Lee, tomaba una bebida en ese instante.

-**Si, a comer**- Chouji se tiró literalmente a la comida.

-**Aquí vamos**- Tenten ponía la música.

-_Primero muerto antes de bailar esta música_- pensaba Shino mientras ayudaba a Ino a poner la comida y las bebidas.

Shikamaru se pasó la noche "conversando" con Temari; Chouji no se alejó de la comida; Ino, Kiba y Shino conversaban animadamente; Tenten y Sai bailaban muy bien; Sakura y Lee también bailaban; Hinata, Naruto y Neji contaban chistes y se reían a carcajadas. Y asi se les pasó la noche, todos se quedaron a dormir, y por la mañana todos se fueron a sus casas, Naruto y Temari se fueron a arreglar sus cosas ya que se iban esa tarde a Suna.

----- En la tarde.

-**Al fin hemos llegado**- se quejaba Suigetsu mirando la entrada de Konoha.

-**Cállate, y oculta tu chakra, no quiero que nos atrapen por tu culpa**- Sasuke parecía nervioso y alterado.

-**¿Y a ti que bicho te pico? No he dicho una palabra en todo el viaje, y no te he dado problemas, no te la agarres conmigo**- Suigetsu se ofendía tan rápido.

-**Ok, la culpa la tiene Karin, por eso estamos acá, asi que ahora cierra tu boca y ocultémonos aquí**- señalando un árbol bastante grande y con muchas hojas.

-**Bueno**- le siguió y se escondieron.

-----

En la puerta de Konoha estaban todos los que habían ido a la fiesta de anoche, y Tsunade, quien despediría también a Naruto y Temari, que acababan de llegar juntos.

-**Hasta que al fin llegaron chicos**- comentó la Hokage.

-**Disculpa la demora Tsunade-sama**- decía Temari.

-**Eso ya no importa, bueno despídanse antes de partir**- dijo señalando al montón de chicos que había ido a despedirse –_Solo se van por un mes_- pensaba.

-**Jeje**- rió Naruto algo nervioso, algo le incomodaba pero no sabia que.

-**Bien**- miró que Naruto y Temari ya se hubieran despedido de todos antes de continuar hablando –**hoy comienza su viaje a Suna, que demorara mínimo dos días, espero que el viaje se les haga corto y que no tengan ningún inconveniente**- sonrió mirando a Temari y Naruto –**Espero que tengan éxito en todo lo que hagan en este mes**- su semblante se volvió serio –**Naruto, recuerda que ahora estas a cargo de Temari y cuando llegues a Suna Gaara estará a cargo tuyo, así que espero que no causes problemas**-.

-**¡Hai!**- contestó Naruto animado.

-**Bueno, ahora sin más que decir, pueden partir, suerte**-.

Temari y Naruto partieron en dirección a Suna muy animados, esperaban llegar muy pronto y que no los retrasaran las tormentas de arena.

-----

-**Vamos**- ordenó Sasuke.

-**¿Qué?¿Los vamos a seguir?**-.

-**Cállate, y sígueme Suigetsu**- lo miró con frialdad.

-**Esta bien**- dijo hastiado.

**---------- Continuará**

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias a los 5 reviews que me dejaron ·!!.


	4. En Suna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Me fui de vacaciones donde una prima y no pude actualizar nada, Gomen ToT. Pero me presto su PC para escribir un poco, casi me muero sin Internet.Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea siempre se agradece.

_**Viviendo en sueños junto al perdón**_

_**Capitulo Nº 4: En Suna**_

En mitad del camino a Suna, Sasuke paró en seco cuando vio que terminaba el bosque y comenzaba el desierto.

-**¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó Suigetsu, al ver la reacción de Sasuke.

-**Nada, pero desde aquí sigo yo solo**- Sasuke tenía la vista perdida en el desierto.

-_Tan importante es para ti Sasuke ese chico_- pensaba Suigetsu, mientras Sasuke sacaba su espada Kusunagi para derribar algunos árboles, que se encontraban en su camino.

-**Regresa al escondite, dile a Juugo que tengo cosas que hacer y mantén vigilada a Karin, no quiero ningún contratiempo**- guardó su espada algo más tranquilo.

-**¿Estas seguro, no será muy precipitada tu decisión?**- Suigetsu miraba fijo, para ver cualquier reacción de Sasuke.

-**Solo, vete de una vez**- Sasuke estaba algo molesto por la presencia de Suigetsu, y activo su sharingan.

-**OK, solo preguntaba no te molestes**- se alejó un poco de Sasuke por precaución –_mejor me voy antes que se le ocurra matarme_- sonrió levemente –**nos vemos, espero que no te demores, ya sabes como se pone Juugo**- se fue a gran velocidad de allí.

-_Así que vas donde Gaara_- miraba el desierto con determinación –_bien Naruto_- sonrió para si –_si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás_- y sin más demoras, se dirigió a Suna.

----- En Suna.

Temari y Naruto, aun no llegaban a Suna debido a una tormenta de arena. El retraso tenía algo alterado a Gaara, quien pensaba que les había ocurrido lo peor, y como él no podía dejar su puesto en su oficina, puso a toda la ciudad alerta y preparada para cualquier cosa, redobló la guardia de la frontera, mando a aves entrenadas a vigilar los alrededores, llamo a todos los ninjas disponibles de la cuidad y les dio misiones en la cuidad que eran de suma importancia.

-**Gaara, podrías dejar de pasearte de un lado para otro, pareces perro encerrado**- hace una hora que Gaara estaba así, ya cansaba –_por no decir, perro en celo_- sintió una mirada escalofriante, Kankuro solo atino a sonreír.

-**Kankuro, vete al demonio**- realmente estaba alterado -_deberían haber llegado hace una hora_-.

-**Gaara cálmate, Temari tiene buena orientación, y cuidara bien de Naruto**- Kankuro le pasó un vaso de agua a Gaara –**seguramente, se encontraron con una tormenta de arena**- una tormenta de arena era cosa de todos los días en el desierto.

-**Es cierto**- dejó de pasearse, y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio.

-**Ves, te estabas preocupando demasiado**- por fin su hermano se había calmado, eso lo puso más tranquilo.

-**La habitación que pedí que arreglaran, ¿esta lista?**- le preguntó al ninja que había asignado para tal misión, que ahora se asomaba por la puerta de su oficina.

-**¡Sí! Kazekage-sama, esta tal y como ordeno que se arreglara**- habló, alto, fuerte y claro.

-**Me parece, puedes retirarte**- el ninja salió de la oficina de Gaara –**ahora estoy más tranquilo, espero con ansias que llegue**- susurro mirando por la ventana, para no mostrar un leve sonrojo.

-_Conque era eso…_- pensó Kankuro.

**oOoO Flash Back OoOo**

-**Gaara, ha llegado carta desde Konoha, pareciera que la manda la Hokage**- Kankuro que venía con un pergamino en la mano, lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-**Debe ser la respuesta**- tomó el pergamino y lo abrió –**así que acepto**- sonrió levemente –**tendremos que arreglar todo**-.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- Kankuro no entendía nada.

-**Temari vuelve a Suna**-.

-**Yo pensé que se quedaría más tiempo allá**- miró a Gaara que seguía con la vista en el pergamino –**¿ocurre algo hermano?**-.

-**No, solo que Naruto viene con ella**- que raro iba a ser que él viniera por un mes a Suna –**vendrá por un mes**-.

-**¿Y?**- lo miró fijo –**es tu amigo, así que se quedara en tu departamento**- sentencio Kankuro.

-**Pero…**- intentaba decir algo pero no podía.

-**Gaara, él haría lo mismo si tu fueras de visita**- tomó un libro que encontró, en una silla de la oficina y la comenzó a hojear.

-**Bien entonces necesito a diez ninjas**- pensaba en todos los arreglos que tendría que hacer en su departamento, para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, a demás tendría que terminar de leer lo que le había mandado la Hokage.

-**Termina de leer**- Kankuro se estaba interesando demasiado en el tema.

-**Esta bien que seas mi brazo derecho, pero tampoco tienes la autoridad como para leer cosas de Kages**- Gaara comenzó a empujar a Kankuro hacia la puerta.

-**Ya entendí, no me empujes, sé caminar solo**- Gaara dejó de empujarlo.

**oOoO Fin del Flash Back OoOo**

-_Te gusta Naruto, ¿qué habrá escrito la Hokage, para que te comportes así Gaara?_-.

----- En las afueras de Suna.

Temari y Naruto, habían estado esperando que la tormenta de arena pasara, una vez que la tormenta pasó, volvieron a retomar el camino hacia Suna, cuando están cerca, Temari se dio cuenta de las aves que merodeaban buscando algo, al observar con mayor detenimiento, vio que las aves eran de Suna.

-**¿Y eso?**- Naruto apuntó a las aves que estaban en el cielo.

-**Esas son aves de Suna, deben estar preocupados por nuestro retraso**- una ave bajo donde Temari, y se posó en su hombro –_aunque esta vez te pasaste Gaara_- sacó un pergamino pequeño, escribió algo, lo colocó en la espalda del ave y ésta salió volando en dirección a Suna –**mejor nos apuramos**-.

-**Hai**- ambos aceleraron el ritmo.

----- En el escondite del Equipo Hebi.

-**Hola Juugo**-.

-**Suigetsu, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?**- Juugo esperaba una respuesta.

-**Apuesto a que se quedo con el rubio, su nombre era Naruto ¿no?**-.

-**Pues, si se quedo con él o no, no es asunto tuyo Karin**- se burlaba sin disimulo Suigetsu.

-**Karin, deja que Suigetsu hable, después se pelean todo lo que quieran**-.

-**Si Karin, hazle caso a Juugo**- se rió a carcajadas –**las ordenes de Sasuke fueron claras**- decía ya en un tono serio –**dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, que no quería que ninguno de nosotros saliera del escondite para seguirlo y que Juugo siguiera a cargo de todo mientras él no este**- nadie dijo nada, se hizo un silencio incomodo –**estoy cansado, me voy a mi cuarto**- así dejó a Karin y Juugo aun procesando lo que había dicho Suigetsu.

----- En Suna.

Cuando Temari y Naruto llegaron a Suna, vieron todos los "preparativos" que Gaara había hecho para su llegada, aunque era bastante exagerado haber movido a toda la población ninja. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage, la cuidad volvió a su orden natural, y se cancelaron la mayoría de las misiones que Gaara había dado hace unas horas atrás.

-**Bienvenidos**- decía algo nervioso –**Temari, puedes ir a descansar, tomate un tiempo para relajarte, cuando te sientas recuperada, avísame para asignarte alguna misión**-.

-**Hai**- respondió Temari, quien por fin tendría tiempo para descansar, salió rápido de la oficina antes de que su hermano se arrepintiera y se dirigió a su departamento.

-**Naruto, tu te hospedaras, en mi departamento**- Naruto puso los ojos como platos –**queda en el edificio más alto y grande de la ciudad, esta en el ultimo piso, y ocupa la mitad del piso**- Gaara se asomó a la ventana de la oficina y apuntó el edificio del que hablaba, Naruto no tardó en acercarse para ver el edificio –**espero que no te molesten las alturas**- sonrió levemente.

-**Wow, es hermoso**- Naruto aun no se despegaba de la ventana –**es alto, yo quisiera tener un departamento asi**- lloriqueaba asombrado.

-**Pues, este departamento es tanto tuyo como mío, es tu hogar aquí en Suna, y siempre va a estar aquí**- afirmaba Gaara. Naruto era su único amigo, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él, después de que arriesgo todo por salvarlo.

-**Gracias Gaara**- dijo Naruto mientras se le tiraba encima de Gaara, abrazándolo por el cuello, con una sonrisa muy notoria dibujada en los labios y un brillo en los ojos por la emoción.

-**Naruto cofcof**- Gaara se ahogaba con el fuerte abrazo de Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta lo soltó rápidamente.

-**Gomen**- decía un apenado Naruto.

-**Kankuro**- llamó Gaara.

-**Si Kazekage-sama**- Kankuro había aparecido de la nada y respondía rápido.

-**Kankuro, encárgate de todo, voy a salir**- dijo con frialdad y se marchó de la oficina seguido por Naruto.

-**¿Dónde vamos Gaara?**- preguntó Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-**Al departamento, quiero que descanses del viaje, a demás voy a mostrártelo**-.

Era cierto, Naruto no podía andar por la ciudad con una mochila tan grande, y no conocía el departamento de Gaara y menos tenía las llaves. No se demoraron más de 15 minutos en llegar al edificio y subir por el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso.

-**Es la puerta derecha**- dijo señalando la puerta de madera negra con algunas inscripciones talladas de color café.

-**¿Y quien vive al frente?**- Naruto señalaba la puerta contraria, de color café con inscripciones talladas de color negro.

-**Pues, es el departamento de Temari y Kankuro**- dijo sin mayor importancia.

-**Debe ser genial tener a la gente que te quiere, tan cerca**- Naruto bajó la vista.

-**Créeme, al principio puede ser agradable, pero te terminas aburriendo de tenerlos tan cerca, sobre todo cuando comienzan a meterse en asuntos personales**- recuerdos vergonzosos pasaban por la mente de Gaara –**mejor entremos**- metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, la giró y empujó levemente la puerta dejando ver el interior.

Entraron sin decir nada, Naruto miraba todos los detalles del departamento. La entrada del departamento daba directo a un living gigante, que tenía dos sofás y cuatro sillones, todos de cuero, la mitad de ellos eran de color negro y la otra mitad de color rojo, que se encontraban puestos intercaladamente, en el centro del living había una alfombra blanca felpudita, sobre el centro de ella estaba una mesita de vidrio con un florero blanco encima. El suelo de la casa era de madera para ser más exactos era piso flotante. Al lado izquierdo del living estaba la cocina, que era casi igual a comer en un bar, ya que tenía ese diseño, en una esquina de la cocina había una puerta, la que conducía al "cuarto de limpieza" como lo llamaba Gaara, donde estaba la lavadora, la secadora y la lavadora de platos. Había un tipo de pasillo ente las habitaciones y el living-comedor, y había otro pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones, en total el pasillo formaba una T invertida que hacia las separaciones del departamento. La puerta de la habitación de Naruto, estaba al principio del pasillo entre las dos habitaciones, y la puerta de la habitación de Gaara, estaba al final del pasillo. Naruto se sintió feliz, al darse cuenta que su habitación era la que estaba frente a la cocina (por lo tanto al lado izquierdo del departamento). Cada habitación tenia un estilo marcado, según sus personalidades, pero en cuanto a equipamiento eran iguales, tenían una cama de dos plazas; un baño personal, con jacuzzi, tina, ducha, un espejo grande, wc, lavamanos y un armario lleno de cosas para el baño; el armario para la ropa era gigante, había con un botón giraba todas las prendas colgadas, hasta sobraba espacio; y las lámparas tenían diseños muy originales. El departamento tenía una terraza que cubría todos sus alrededores, pero en tres sectores, habían plantado una palmera para dar una mayor privacidad, los tres sectores eran los finales de los pasillos, entre el living y la habitación de Gaara, ente la habitación de Gaara con la de Naruto, y entre la habitación de Naruto y la cocina.

-**Espero que te haya gustado el departamento**- Gaara sonreía –**detrás de la puerta de entrada, están las llaves de este departamento**- Naruto asentía –**descansa, yo tengo que volver a mi oficina antes que me vengan a buscar aquí**- se dirigió a la puerta –**come todo lo que quieras si necesitas algo, no dudes en ocupar el teléfono, los números están al lado escritos**- abrió la puerta -**adiós**- se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Naruto guardo su ropa en el armario, comió algo que encontró en el refrigerador, era lasaña, cuando comenzo a oscurecer, busco algo cómodo para ponerse, y se dirigió al baño, para ocupar el jacuzzi. Cuando salió del baño, ya estaba vestido con una sudadera negra y unos bóxer negros, y tenía el pelo húmedo. Corrió la cortina blanca de seda, abrió el ventanal de vidrio de su habitación, para abrir la ventana de la terraza, pero noto que ya estaba abierta, camino hacia la ventana de la terraza sintiendo el aire cálido, cuando se apoyo en la pared de la terraza (las terrazas eran de la mitad hacia abajo pared y la mitad hacia arriba ventanas), algo se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**- Naruto hablaba fríamente.

-**Así que, notaste mi presencia**- una sombra salía de la esquina de la terraza de Naruto.

-**Sasuke, aunque entrenes, tu presencia siempre será notoria para mí**- Naruto no se volteaba a mirarlo, no quería ni hablar con él, pero ya estaba allí.

-**¿Ah sí?**- Sasuke se coloco detrás de Naruto.

-**¿Para qué has venido?**- Naruto se volteo quedando frente a frente con Sasuke.

-**A verte**- Sasuke se acerco más a Naruto.

-**¿Y desde cuando soy tan importante para alguien como tú?**- el sarcasmo invadía al rubio.

-**Desde que te volviste tan atractivo**- Naruto se heló con las palabras del pelinegro –**además, no quiero que nadie toque lo que es mío**-.

-**¿Tuyo?¿A qué te refieres?**- Naruto no entendía nada.

-**Sí, pues tú eres mío ¿lo has olvidado?**- la mano derecha de Sasuke comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Naruto.

-**Que yo sepa, no tengo dueño, y menos de alguien como tú, que traiciona a todo él que se te cruza en el camino**- Naruto alejó a Sasuke un poco, su presencia lo tensaba.

-**Sabes que eso no es cierto, a demás solo saco de mi camino a las personas que estorban mis propósitos**- Sasuke intentaba mirar los ojos del rubio pero este había escondido la mirada.

-**Pensé que tu propósito solo era matar a Itachi y revivir a tu clan**-.

-**Pues si, pero también puedo tener otros**- intentaba decir sensualmente, para que Naruto entendiera todo sin necesidad de decir mucho.

-**Me alegra que tengas vida**- una risa histérica salió de la boca de Naruto –**ahora vete de aquí, no quiero ver tu horrible cara, no se como te atreviste a venir**- esas palabras herían.

-**Siempre tan grosero**- corrió el cabello de Naruto para ver su cara, lo cogió del mentón para verlo mejor, aunque ya lo había visto entero, se acerco a él, casi sin dejar espacio entre los dos cuerpos, rozó sus labios con los del rubio y lo besó con deseo.

-_Eres un maldito_- pensó cuando sintió sus labios con los de Sasuke, cogió fuerzas de donde pudo, botando a Sasuke al piso de la terraza.

-**Yo venía en son de paz, pero**- dijo levantando la vista del suelo, mostrando su sharingan –**me has hecho enojar**- Sasuke aprisionó a Naruto en su Genjutsu.

-**Sasuke**- dijo débilmente el rubio antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-**Lo siento**- susurró Sasuke saliendo de la habitación sin dejar rastro.

-----

Gaara había tenido un día agotador, después de haber tenido que dar explicaciones al consejo por las decisiones que había tomado ese día, pero ya podía estar más tranquilo he irse a su departamento para hablar con su nuevo compañero de departamento, Naruto, aunque eran casi las once de la noche.

-**Naruto**- llamó Gaara, al no sentir la presencia de Naruto en el departamento -_¿Dónde habrá ido?_- pensaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo, se dirigió a su habitación, y sintió una débil presencia -_¿Naruto?_- pensó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y lo vio tirado en el piso de la terraza, se acerco rápidamente a él -**Naruto**- susurró al notar que estaba inconsciente, lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

-**Gaara yo...**- decía débilmente Naruto, recuperando un poco la conciencia, aunque no podía moverse.

-**Shh, no hables, estas demasiado débil**- lo puso encima de la cama –**duerme mañana me cuentas que pasó**- Gaara lo arropó con las sabanas de la cama, cerró la ventana de la terraza, y el ventanal para que no entrara el frió de la noche, luego se retiro de la habitación comió algo y el también se fue a la cama.

---------- Continuará

**N/A:** Yo quiero un departamento como el de Gaara, pero es casi imposible ToT. Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo rebelare el acontecimiento del Genjutsu de Sasuke.

_Apiskuld_: siento que vas a querer matarme, pero es cierto, Sasuke que echaba un polvo con Karin; Sakura no se va a meter en medio de nada, y si lo hace no va a terminar bien; la pregunta del lemon, obvio que siii.

_Lady Sesshoumaru_: Me alegra que te haya gustado el Capitulo 3, originalmente no iba a ir ese capitulo, pero encontré que en parte era necesario n.n!.


	5. El Genjutsu

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Disculpen por demorarme tanto, espero que valga la pena la espera.

Muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea, siempre se agradece.

_**Viviendo en Sueños Junto al Perdón**_

Capitulo Nº5: El Genjutsu 

Gaara no había podido conciliar el sueño aquella noche, debido a la extraña situación que se había encontrado cuando volvió a casa, sabía perfectamente que la salud de Naruto no estaba del todo bien, pero no se esperaba que algo así ocurriera, tomó el pergamino que le había mandado Tsunade la otra vez, y leyó nuevamente lo que decía sobre la salud del rubio.

Autorice a Naruto a ir a Suna, para que pudiera tomar un descanso, y hacer que olvidara algunas situaciones desagradables. Debes estar al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos a los que se ha enfrentado Naruto, pues puede tener alguna recaída aunque hasta el momento no ha tenido ninguna, pero su ánimo no es el mismo, está como ausente, aunque intente ocultarlo, ha disminuido su hiperactividad mostrándose más deprimido, he observado que se ha encerrado en su departamento estos días, y según los comentarios de Sakura su estomago está sufriendo las consecuencias, de que su sistema nervioso este algo alterado, se podría decir bastante más susceptible, esto podría ser contraproducente para su control de chakra, y podría ser peligroso si se altera en estos momentos. Todo esto fue producido por un combate, donde Naruto se enfrentó a Sasuke; Naruto quedó atrapado en el Genjutsu de Sasuke, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero hizo que su sistema nervioso fallara y cayera inconsciente antes de poder defenderse, Kakashi me comentó que Sasuke se habría lesionado en una de sus piernas producto del Genjutsu, lo que encuentro bastante extraño, debido a que el Genjutsu es solo una ilusión que afecta los recuerdos y puede dejarte destruido psicológicamente.

No sé que habrá pasado en esa ilusión, puesto que Naruto se negó a dar cualquier tipo de información, tengo fe en que siendo tú una de las personas en que más confía, él pueda sincerarse contigo en el transcurso de ese mes, eso lo ayudaría a que el sistema nervioso se sienta más relajado, pero si tú encuentras que hay alguna situación de riesgo o que simplemente no puedas manejar, no dudes en avisarme para poder mandar a un equipo de AMBU, para que lo traigan de vuelta en las condiciones que se encuentre.

-**Espero que no sea nada grave**- susurró mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha, luego se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto.

Entró sin hacer el menor ruido, para no despertar a Naruto, prendió la lámpara que estaba en la cómoda al lado de la cama, ya que aun no había amanecido, se acerco a la cama y se sentó poniéndose al lado del rubio para verlo más de cerca, estaba dormido tal cual Gaara lo había dejado hace unas horas atrás, aunque tenía el cabello húmedo por el sudor, y las mejillas coloradas, Gaara le tomó la temperatura, notando que tenía un poco fiebre, seguramente se habría resfriado, así que tal cual como llegó, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar un pote con agua fría, volvió a la habitación Naruto, entró al baño para sacar una toalla pequeña del armario, se colocó al lado del rubio, lo movió un poco para dejarlo boca arriba, luego humedeció la toalla con el agua fría y la puso sobre la frente del rubio, intentando no despertarlo.

-**¿Gaara?**- habló Naruto con un hilo de voz, mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

-**Naruto, no te esfuerces**- Gaara lo miraba un poco enternecido por la situación, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitase.

-**Gracias, Gaara**- Naruto hablaba en susurros, tenía los párpados hinchados, y eso no dejaba que abriera sus ojos completamente.

-**Naruto vuelve a dormir, tienes que descansar**- dicho esto, comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Naruto.

-**Hai**- dijo débilmente, cerrando sus ojos.

Allí estuvo Gaara acompañando al rubio, cuando le bajo la fiebre, salió del cuarto para dejarlo descansar, se dirigió hasta la salida de su departamento.

-**Esto va a ser difícil**- susurró Gaara cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de color café con inscripciones talladas de color negro, golpeó despacio la puerta, espero un rato, hasta que abrieron la puerta y su hermano se dejo ver.

-**¿Gaara?**- decía Kankuro, refregándose el ojo derecho.

-**Kankuro, debes quedar a cargo de Suna un tiempo**- decía calmado –**estoy algo cansado, y quiero poder atender a mi invitado**-.

-**Gaara, yo sé que te gusta Naruto, pero no crees que serias muy irresponsable de tu parte, dejar a la aldea botada**- Kankuro puso una mirada algo picarona.

-**No seas estúpido Kankuro**- le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza –**a mi no me gusta Naruto**- una venita se formaba en la sien de Gaara –¿**de dónde sacaste semejante idea?**-.

-**Pues pensé...**- comenzó a hablar –**que te gustaba, donde estabas tan emocionado de que él viniera...**-.

-_Calma Gaara es tu hermano, no lo estrangules_- pensaba para calmarse –**Tu problema Kankuro, es que pensaste**- respiró hondo –**lo que pasa Kankuro es que Naruto no está muy bien, su salud es delicada, ¿Entiendes?**- Kankuro asintió con la cabeza, en forma de respuesta –**Bien, ahora estaré aquí por un tiempo, hasta que él se mejore, así que encárgate de todo**- sin decir más Gaara camino hasta la entrada de su departamento y entró cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-_¿Qué ocurrió de verdad Gaara?_- se preguntó Kankuro cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su cama.

----- Ese mismo día en la tarde...

Gaara estaba llevándole la once a Naruto, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día, había estado durmiendo, cuando entró a la habitación, el rubio estaba sentado en la cama, con mejor cara miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió.

-**Parece que ya estas mejor**- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso la bandeja en las piernas de Naruto –**no has comido nada en todo el día, así que no puedes dejar nada en el plato**- Naruto solo miraba la bandeja algo asombrado.

-**Lo hiciste tu**- decía sorprendido, Gaara asistió –**wow, se ve exquisito**- la bandeja tenía un vaso con jugo de naranja, un plato con frutas surtidas y otro plato con un pan de molde que tenía queso y jamón.

-**Sé que comes ramen, pero no sé hacerlo**- se disculpó Gaara.

-**No tenías que molestarte en hacerme nada**- lo sonrió –**un día de estos te enseñare a hacer ramen**- decía orgulloso, era el único plato que él cocinaba de maravilla.

-**Deja de hablar tanto y come**- insistió Gaara.

-**¡Hai!**- dijo Naruto y comenzó a comer las delicias preparadas por su amigo Gaara. Cuando terminó de comer, le sonrió –**Estaba delicioso, cocinas muy bien Gaara**- decía el rubio agradecido por la comida.

Gaara fue a dejar la bandeja a la cocina, luego volvió a la habitación de Naruto llevando un jarro con jugo de naranja y dos vasos, pasaron un buen rato hablando y actualizándose de las cosas que habían hecho, en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Cuando llegaron al tema de la misión para encontrar a Sasuke, Gaara se atrevió a preguntar...

-**¿Y qué pasó con Sasuke?**- lo miró de reojo, Naruto ocultó su vista con el pelo –**para que te pongas así, debe haber sido algo que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia**-.

-**No es eso... es solo que no le he dicho a nadie nada**- susurró.

-**Bueno, entonces no tienes porque ser distinto conmigo**- dijo y tomó un poco de jugo.

-**En realidad...**- comenzó a decir el rubio y miró a los ojos de Gaara –**Tu eres el único que me puede escuchar**- dijo serio.

Gaara quedó algo sorprendido, aunque no lo mostraba exteriormente. Naruto siguió hablando y sobre la misión donde el equipo Kakashi se enfrentó con el equipo Hebi, cuando iba a contar lo que había pasado mientras peleaba con Sasuke, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-**No te presiones si no puedes hablar las cosas aún**- Gaara intentaba apoyar a Naruto.

-**Tienes razón, pero debo ser sincero, más conmigo mismo**- abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo –**y dejar de ocultar la verdad**-.

-**¿Verdad?**- dijo Gaara.

-**Sí, la verdad, mi verdad**- decía decidido –**lo que pasó cuando él me atrapó en su nuevo Genjutsu**- la cara de Gaara era un poema –**Cuando él me atrapó, lo que pasó en esa ilusión fue muy real...**-.

**oOoOFlash BalckOoOo**

Naruto se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, estaba vestido con la ropa que usaba cuando tenía aproximadamente nueve años, sin fijarse su cuerpo también correspondía a la de aquella edad.

-**Naru-chan**- hablaba un niño detrás de Naruto, quien volteó para ver quien le hablaba.

-**Sasuke**- decía algo sorprendido. El pequeño al cual le hablaba Naruto, tenía un gran parecido a Sasuke, pero más pequeño, en sus ojos se mostraba una ternura nunca vista en el actual Sasuke y por sus facciones y estatura se deducía que tendría la misma edad que Naruto en ese momento.

-**Naru-chan, ¿dónde deseas llevarme?**- el pequeño, se acercó a Naruto, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos –_sus ojos son muy lindos_- pensó el pequeño Sasuke.

-**Pues a casa**- dijo Naruto, quien aun no entendía completamente aquella situación, aunque sabía que estaba atrapado en el Genjutsu de Sasuke.

-**¿A casa?**- el pequeño hacía un puchero y fijó su vista en el suelo -**¡no quiero!**- dijo con fuerza –**No me gusta estar solo, no en era casa tan grande**- volvió a mirar a Naruto a los ojos y sonrió levemente –**prefiero estar afuera y divertirme**-.

-**Pero Sasuke**- interrumpía Naruto –**tú...**-.

-**Shh**- el pequeño, posó un dedo en los labios de Naruto –**yo sé cuidarme solo Naru-chan, no te preocupes por mí… Se cuidarme solo**- una tierna sonrisa se formó en los labios del pequeño Sasuke.

-**Vuelve a Konoha**- susurró Naruto, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar como si quisiera llorar.

-**No te pongas así**- la mirada del pequeño se volvió triste –**ven...**- dijo y estiro su mano en dirección a Naruto –**acompáñame a dar un paseo**-.

Naruto no alcanzó a responder, cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño Sasuke le había tomado la mano y lo tiraba por el camino de un puente, mientras caminaban el rubio comenzó a crecer, mientras que el pequeño Sasuke seguía igual, dejaron de caminar cuando llegaron a unas bancas, Naruto había crecido y tenía su cuerpo de 13 años.

-**Naru-chan**- volteó el pequeño para ver a Naruto.

-**¿Ne?**- miró los ojos oscuros del otro niño, luego se miró y quedó algo sorprendido de su propio cambio.

-**Oh...**- dijo algo triste el pequeño Sasuke –**él ya viene**- un leve sonrojo se marco en sus mejillas.

-**¿Él? ¿De qué hablas?**- Naruto no había entendido, a que se refería el niño.

-**Nada, no te preocupes**- sonrió -**¿Me cargas Naru-chan?**- preguntó con dulzura mirándolo tiernamente –**Quiero ir al parque que está allá**- el niño apunto a una dirección y un parque comenzó a acercarse.

-**Está bien**- Naruto no podía resistirse a los encantos del pequeño, así que lo cargo en su espalda, hasta que llegaron al parque, donde lo bajó de su espalda.

-**Naru-chan**- dijo el pequeño cuando estuvo abajo, escondiendo su rostro con el cabello.

-**¿Qué pasa?**- Naruto se agachó para quedar a la misma altura del pequeño Sasuke.

-**Es que yo…**- el pequeño dejó de esconder su rostro con el cabello, se notaba en las mejillas un sonrojo.

-**Tú…**- dijo Naruto intentando animar al pequeño para que hablara.

-**Yo…**- el pequeño se acercó a Naruto, uniendo tiernamente sus labios con los del rubio, depositando un casto beso, ante esto Naruto solo se dejó llevar, cuando se separaron, ambos tenían un gran sonrojo –**Naru-chan… sabes tú eres una persona muy especial**- el pequeño miraba directamente a Naruto a los ojos –**por eso**- los ojos del pequeño tenían un brillo especial –**yo quería decirte que tú me…**- el pequeño quería continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-**Sabes que si dices algo, el mayor nos castigará**- habló otra voz más fuerte, que provenía de un chico de la misma edad de Naruto (13 años), era Sasuke cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin y comenzó a ocupar su ropa negra.

-**Eres tú**- bufó el pequeño, mirándolo con recelo, luego miró con tristeza a Naruto, se acerco a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, el rubio le respondió de la misma forma –**Lo siento, pero debo irme**- besó la mejilla de Naruto y miró al piso algo triste -**Adiós**- sonrió de medio lado mirándolo a los ojos.

-**No te preocupes**- decía el rubio revolviéndole los cabellos al pequeño con la mano derecha –**cuídate, adiós**- dicho esto al pequeño le brillaron los ojos y se fue corriendo, hasta perderse.

-**Hola dobe**- decía divertido Sasuke.

-**Hola Sasuke**- dijo mientras se paraba del suelo.

-**Vamos**- dijo Sasuke mientras estiraba su mano hacia Naruto.

-**Baka, no soy un pequeño**- su voz había vuelto a cambiar, miró su cuerpo y ahora volvía a tener la edad de 9 años.

-**Eres muy divertido y te ves extremadamente lindo**- dijo sonriéndole al rubio, quien no podía ocultar su asombro y su sonrojo, ese Sasuke que estaba delante de él, no era como él lo recordaba, parecía que ellos ahora podrían tener una buena conversación.

-**¿Por qué eres tan distinto?**- preguntó Naruto cuando ya estaba más cerca de Sasuke.

-**Pues… porque me siento cómodo, aquí no tengo la influencia del medio ambiente…**- decía mientras cargaba a Naruto en su espalda –**Vamos a columpiarnos**- cuando llegaron a los columpios, Sasuke bajó a Naruto de su espalda y lo puso en el columpio.

-**Regresa a Konoha, Sasuke**- pidió Naruto mientras se columpiaba.

-**No voy a regresar Naruto, deseo hacerme fuerte, aquí no puedo aprender, deseo poder manejar el poder del sello, se que te hago daño con mi partida, pero me siento débil y no llegaré a ningún lado quedándome aquí**- su vista se perdía y en sus ojos no existía ese brillo de ternura que tenía el pequeño Sasuke.

-**¿Aun odias a tu hermano?**- preguntó mientras observaba sus pequeñas manos.

-**En realidad no, pero debo matarlo, por el orgullo Uchiha, para que deje de matar a personas que no se lo merecen, y más aun si una de esas personas me importa**- miró hacia el cielo.

-**Tal vez tienes razón**- miró a Sasuke –_recuerdo cuando yo mate a Haku, porque creí que había matado a Sasuke y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, porque hubiera muerto por defenderme…_- pensó Naruto.

-**Sabes podría perdonarle la muerte de mi clan, pero solo si supiera la verdadera razón de porque lo hizo, ya que no creo que fuera por un simple odio y ansias de poder**- miró el piso, levantó la vista y se puso frente a Naruto –**También le pediría que dejará Akatsuki y fuera a Konoha a recibir su castigo**-.

-**¿De verdad piensas eso?**- Naruto miró a Sasuke algo esperanzado.

-**Sí, aunque a Orochimaru le gusta echar leña al fuego y se olvidan algunas cosas**- los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a brillar, mientras el rubio comenzó a crecer hasta tener la edad del Sasuke que estaba frente a él –**creces rápido**- bromeó.

-**Baka, me molestan un poco estos cambios, además es raro**- se paró del columpio quedando muy cerca de Sasuke y observó su cuerpo que cambiaba hasta la edad de 16 años.

-**Eres un cabezón, pero aun así**- se acercó a Naruto lentamente, hasta que sus labios casi se rosaran y sus respiraciones chocaran, Naruto se ruborizó, cerró los ojos y se acerco para que sus labios se conectaran, Sasuke lo tomo de la cintura y lo apego más hacia sí, buscando un mayor contacto, se formo un beso mas descontrolado, donde sentimientos comenzaron a notarse, se separaron en busca de aire –**yo…**- intentaba decir algo agitado Sasuke –**yo te…**- intentaba decir algo, pero prefirió callar.

-**Tú…**- dijo Naruto, mirándolo con interés.

-**Yo… te…**- comenzó a decir con dificultad.

-**¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?**- dijo una voz gruesa, con un timbre varonil, que provenía del lado derecho de donde estaba Naruto.

-**Yo…**- miró hacia su izquierda –**deberías dejarnos ser más sinceros**- reclamo algo enfadado al mayor.

-**Ustedes son parte de mí**- dijo frío, Sasuke de 16 años, con el atuendo que usaba desde que estaba con Orochimaru –**ahora puedes largarte**- dijo casi en tono de orden.

-**Está bien**- respondió el chico mirando el suelo y luego fijándose en los ojos del rubio –**espero volver a verte**- le sonrió -**adiós**- se fue caminando hacia la izquierda se Naruto.

-**Adiós**- le dijo al chico y luego miro al mayor que estaba a su derecha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se hizo pequeño, de aproximadamente 1 año de edad, el pequeño intento pronunciar algo, pero solo balbuceos salían de su boca, los gestos de Naruto se hacían tiernos y como no podía expresarse con palabras, hizo un puchero en forma de reclamo.

-**De verdad te ver muy adorable así**- se burló el mayor tomando en brazos al pequeño Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojo al sentir el pecho de Sasuke tan cerca de él, Sasuke le revolvió los cabellos y comenzó a caminar, por una amino de color negro, había una tenue luz que alumbraba el camino, de pronto apareció frente a ellos una puerta de color rojo sangre.

-**¿Aun deseas conocer mi pasado?**- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza -**¿Quieres que te lo muestre, sin importar las consecuencias?**- El pequeño Naruto lo pensó un poco, volvió a asentir con la cabeza –**Esta bien entra**- dijo bajándolo al suelo, cuando Naruto toca el piso, creció un poco como a los 9 años, Sasuke abrió la puerta.

Naruto cruzó la puerta, la cual se cerró tras él, en ese momento Naruto estaba en el bario Uchiha, desde allí pudo ver a Sasuke, y presencio desde los ojos de Sasuke todo lo que había pasado la noche en que Itachi los había matado a todos y había dejado vivo solo a Sasuke, cuando se acabo aquella ilusión, la puerta roja volvió a aparecer, y Sasuke mayor abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Naruto llorando con desconsuelo, lo tomo en brazos y salió de allí, llegaron hasta una banca y Sasuke se sentó, y dejó a Naruto en sus piernas.

-**Debiste haberlo pensado primero**- decía el mayor haciéndole cariño en cabeza a Naruto intentando calmarlo. Cuando se calmó, Naruto había vuelto a crecer, ahora tenía la edad de 13 años, Sasuke tomo el mantón de Naruto, para verle la cara, y deposito un beso en la frente del rubio.

-**Sasuke**- susurró algo sonrojado Naruto.

-**Shh**- le puso un dedo en los labios –**calladito te ves más bonito**- eso hizo sonrojar más al rubio –**sabes, siempre he querido hacer esto…**-.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y comenzó a besarlo con frenesí, Naruto no le negó el paso, así que exploro con su hábil lengua la boca del rubio, se relamió, el rubio realmente sabía bien, era un manjar para su paladar, siguió besando a Naruto, la banca en donde estaban sentados, se convirtió en una cama de dos plazas, y ahora estaban en una habitación, cuando se separaron el busca de aire, el rubio quedo sorprendido al ver en el lugar en donde estaban, parecía el cuarto de Sasuke, por los colores y la decoración.

-**¿Te gusta?**- dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto asintió, y de pronto se dio cuenta que había vuelto a crecer –**Con que así eres ahora**- dijo con una voz ronca y excitada –**Me gustas**- le susurro al oído, dejando al rubio con el rostro completamente rojo.

Sasuke volvió a besar a Naruto, con suavidad para darle algo de confianza, recostó al rubio en la cama y se posiciono arriba del rubio, se separó de él para verlo mejor, cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, ambos se miraron haciendo un tipo de conexión, Sasuke saboreo sus labios que aun tenían el sabor de Naruto.

-_Esa mirada, me excita, como se lame esos labios_- pensaba Naruto mientras se mordía el labio inferior -_¿Qué piensas hacer Sasuke? Por lo que veo ya te has dado cuenta de que me atraes_-.

-_Cálmate Sasuke, es solo Naruto_- pensaba el azabache –_esta irresistible, esa mirada de niño inocente me pone y mucho, ahora se está mordiendo el labio, quiero comerte, estas apetitoso_-.

-_Esta besando y mordiendo mi cuello, con desesperación, sus manos están quitando mi chaqueta_- Naruto había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar con más facilidad.

-**Creo que esto estorba**- susurró Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, y comenzó a romper la sudadera negra que tenia puesta el rubio.

-_Sus manos están heladas, recorre mi pecho, y nota mis músculos, los empieza a contornear_-.

-_Cuando se hizo tan… tan… atractivo… debo marcarlo, es mío_- sin querer el Sharingan de Sasuke se activo.

-_Pero qué diablos_- Naruto sentía como Sasuke comenzaba a mordisquear su pecho, dejando algunas marcas rojas, mantenía los ojos cerrados –_si abro los ojos me voy a poner como una bestia y me lo voy a querer tirar_-.

-_Este olor, es dulce, me ínsita a seguir, me estará invitando a hacerlo mío_- Sasuke lamió de pecho de arriba abajo, cuando llegó al pantalón de Naruto, se dio cuenta que le estaban apretando, así que de un tirón abrió el cierre y le quitó los pantalones –_Esto me estorba a mi_- Sasuke se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer al igual que el rubio.

-_Sas… Sasuke_- gemía en pensamientos Naruto, al sentir como Sasuke rosó, su erección con la de él, abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba excitado, pero no quería que esto pasara a mayores, cuando abrió los ojos vio la mirada de Sasuke –_el Sharingan_- asustado el rubio, intento moverse, pero no podía, intento gritar, el habla no le salía.

-**¿Qué pasa?**- dijo Sasuke al notar el miedo que desprendía Naruto -**¿Tienes miedo?**- sonrió con aires de superioridad, se acerco al oído de Naruto –**Gatito Asustadizo**-.

-_No, esto no puede estar pasando_- Naruto estaba asustado –_me deje llevar por la ilusión, y ahora…_-.

-**Ahora te haré mío**- dijo Sasuke con una voz cargada de lujuria, hasta el Sharingan tenía un brillo de perversión.

Por más que el rubio intento moverse, no se movió ni un milímetro, por más que intento gritar, la voz no le salía, y no podía calmarse, ya que Sasuke seguía jugando con su cuerpo, le quitó a ambos los bóxers y rosaba las erecciones dándole a Sasuke mayor gusto por lo que hacía.

-**Abre la boca y lame esto**- ordenó Sasuke, Naruto aunque no quería, el cuerpo le reaccionaba tal y como quería y le decía el Uchiha.

-_Esto… esto es una violación_- al fin lo había entendido el rubio, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron bien lubricados, los saco de la boca del rubio y los coloca en la entrada del rubio, metió uno primero, después el segundo y luego el tercero, y con movimientos circulares comenzó a expandir la entrada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente expandida, Sasuke abrió de piernas al rubio, posicionó su miembro en la entrada, y de una brutal envestida hizo entrar completamente su pene a esa estrecha y virgen entrada, en rubio en ningún momento dejo de llorar. Cuando Sasuke se sintió cómodo dentro, comenzó a moverse con una fuerza salvaje, que hizo sangrar por dentro al Uzumaki, pero sin importarle la salud del rubio, siguió sus tortuosas envestidas y caricias hasta que el rubio acabo sobre el abdomen de ambos, por una cuestión de acción y reacción, esa eyaculación, había hecho que la entrada del rubio comenzara a contraerse, por lo cual Sasuke termino dentro de él.

Naruto, calló inconsciente, y la ilusión se dio por terminada.

**oOoOFin del Flash BalckOoOo**

Gaara quedó impactado con lo que le acababa de contar Naruto, así que tomo una decisión, lo ayudaría a olvidarse de ese Genjutsu, no quería que su amigo se sintiera usado, menos por Uchiha Sasuke.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** En el próximo capítulo, ¿Cuáles miembros de Akatsuki estarán vivos y qué estarán planeando?


End file.
